


落笔生花（七）

by jessicawbjyxwmg



Category: Real Pearson Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawbjyxwmg/pseuds/jessicawbjyxwmg
Kudos: 28





	落笔生花（七）

“Khun Pi，你有地方画错了哦。”说着，Gulf 突然开始伸手解开自己的扣子，一颗，两颗，三颗，直到衣服敞开露出了胸膛。他指着胸前的某一处，说“Pi，我这里有痣哦，你画上没有画呢。”Mew仿佛受到蛊惑一般，一步步走向他，手不由自主的抚上他的手指所指的地方。那里，有着三颗小痣，不贴近仔细观察，无法看到。接着，Mew的手仿佛不由自己控制一般，向上触碰到小巧的红豆。Mew 觉得Gulf的乳头，和他曾经在那些图片或者影像中看到的男性的乳头不一样，不是咖啡色，而是粉红色的。仅仅因为他的抚摸，小孩的乳头就已经变得有些硬挺了。他忍不住用手揉搓了起来，在他的手下，小小的乳头一点一点硬了起来，挺立的更加明显，这引起了他好奇，不知道舔起来会是什么感受。想着，Mew 就像不受控制一般，俯下身，舔上了Gulf的乳头，在那一瞬间，他听到男孩的呻吟声。  
这更加的刺激到了他，他伸出舌头，仿佛这是一颗好吃的糖果，他来回舔舐着，吮吸着，甚至还用牙齿微微咬了一下。“呃……呃……”Gulf嘴中不住地呻吟着。乳头正是他的敏感点，平时穿衣都要注意不能过分摩擦到，此刻却被Mew含在嘴中，舔舐，啃咬，这让他整个人都变得饥渴难耐。  
Mew 用嘴舔舐小孩乳头的同时，两只手也开始动作，一只在Gulf的一边乳头上来回揉搓，另一只手在他的胸膛上抚摸，然后顺着胸膛滑到的下腹，又沿着腰线移动到后背，将小孩拉向自己，贴的离自己更近。  
Mew舔舐完一边的乳头，乳头已经因为舔舐和啃咬胀大了许多，还留着些许牙印，残留在上面的津液滋润着红豆，使得红豆更加的有光泽。Mew再次抱住Gulf，想要继续解开剩下的扣子，却不知是不是过于激动，他手指颤抖着，怎么也解不开。终于，他失去耐心：“我会赔你的衬衫的。”说完，一把扯开衣服，纽扣四处迸溅，Gulf的上半身整个袒露在他的面前。  
”可以吗？”Mew略带侵略的眼神看向小孩，仿佛在说，必须可以。Guf只是顺从的点了点头，任由男人环拥着自己走到画室里的沙发边，将自己推倒在沙发上。Mew一条腿屈膝卡在小孩两腿中间，俯下身亲吻着他的双唇。这双嘴唇，是他在梦中渴望已久的，如今，就在他面前，任君采撷。他伸出舌头，试探性的探入，感受到小孩的柔软舌头，纠缠起来，仿佛彼此的舌头是什么美味，啧啧的水声让他感受到此刻在他身下的那个人是真实的，不再是梦中的，虚幻的。  
Mew的手伸向男孩的裤子，轻而易举的解开皮带，然后剥下裤子，扔到一边。Gulf迷离 的眼神看了看Mew，似乎在说：我都脱光了，你怎么一件都还没有脱。Mew暂时离开了小孩的嘴唇，轻笑着起身，一把脱下自己的t恤，解开自己的皮带和裤子，彻底脱光，他将小孩的手牵到自己的腹肌上。“你喜欢吗？”Mew问到,出现在Gulf眼前的，是线条分明的腹肌，Mew并没有因为常年待在画室而产生一丝赘肉。他忍不住摩挲着腹肌，仿佛这是什么有趣的东西，没有注意到因为他的抚摸，男人的眼神变得格外的炽热起来。“喜欢的话，轮到我享用了。”哥哥再次俯下身，含住刚刚未曾舔舐过的另一边乳头，手指则伸进弟弟的嘴巴里，模仿着某种行为，来回抽插着，带出一丝丝的银丝。  
” 呜……”Gulf嘴里只能发出呜呜的声音，感受到手指已经足够的湿润，Mew才 将手指抽了出来，两手将Gulf 的腿打开到最大，又摸向弟弟的臀部。带有微微湿意的手指终于触碰到了那个从未被人触过的地方，尝试着进入，却失败了，因为那里实在太过紧致，从未被人开发过。Mew停下舔舐乳头的动作，抬起头，对男孩说道，语气里尽是引诱：“转过去。”小孩红着脸，默默地转过身趴在沙发上，露出完美的腰线，和诱人的臀部。  
Mew看向出现在他面前的后穴，带着微微的暗色，让Mew 自己都不禁怀疑这小小的地方能不能吞下自己的肉棒。像是感受到灼热的视线，后穴微微得瑟缩了一下，让Mew忍不住抚慰它。湿润的舌头轻轻舔上后穴，奇妙的触感让小孩反应过来，男人正在舔舐他的那里。“Khun Pi，脏……我还没洗澡……”Mew却继续舔着，感受到微微滋润后，舌尖轻轻的插入了后穴。模仿着性交的动作，在后穴里轻轻的抽插着，尝试着一点点的深  
“啊……”Gulf嘴里的呻吟声更加刺激着Mew 的神经，他加快了舌头的舔舐和抽插，然后为小孩的肉棒撸动了起来。在Mew的手活下，没多久Gulf就一泄如注。男人借着小孩的精液，再次伸手到后穴。经过舌头的舔舐，再加上手指沾着精液，比之前进入容易许多。Mew伸入了一根手指，里面紧致的触感让他感受到一种吸引力，他的手指忍不住来回抽插起来，希望可以让男孩习惯后穴里异物的侵入。在Gulf有些适应了之后，他缓缓加入自己的中指，再次抽插起来。突然，他触摸到某个凸起，于是两根手指都按向那里。“啊……”男孩被刺激的向后仰起头，露出脖颈漂亮的曲线，叫了出来，“不要……按那里……”Mew又按了好几下，男孩嘴里连连发出呻吟声，Mew知道那里就是小孩的敏感点。在Mew的连续按动中，Gulf再次射了出来。  
“呃……Pi ……”Gulf忍不住叫了出来，这仿佛鼓励了Mew。他尝试着再加入一根手指，没想到小口居然顺利地容纳了进去，眼看着三根手指也被男孩的后穴吞了进去，Mew感觉自己再也忍不住了。“可以吗？”他询问道，声音暗哑带着让人难以察觉的颤抖，希望得到肯定的答复。“进……进来……”Gulf 经过这般调教也已忍耐不住。Mew抽出三根手指，扶着自己的肉棒，尝试着进入后穴。刚刚进入一个头，Gulf就已经感受到些微的疼痛，毕竟肉棒和三根手指相比粗了不少，“呃……疼……”Mew这样卡着也感到难受，在男孩耳边轻轻哄骗道：“忍一忍，插进去就好了。”他一狠心，将肉棒硬塞进了后穴。此刻，他感到自己被一阵温暖包裹着，那里那么紧致，紧紧箍住他的肉棒，让他感受到从未有过的奇异的快感。“啊！！！疼！！！”男孩感受到巨大的疼痛，仿佛一根铁棍插入那里，“拔……拔出去！！！呜呜呜……”剧烈的疼痛加上酒精的作用让男孩毫不顾忌地哭出声来，眼泪大滴大滴地往下落，看得Mew 一阵心疼。但是也没有答应男孩的要求退出来，好不容易做好扩张，这样退出去再重新进来只会增加男孩的痛苦。Mew 强忍着自己燃烧的欲火抱住男孩，不敢多加动作，细细密密地吻去他脸上的泪痕。“乖，一会就好了。”他静静地等待着男孩适应自己的存在，终于感受到小孩不再抗拒，“可以吗？我试着动一下？”他询问男孩，语气里带着希冀。  
Gulf 感受到后面疼痛感稍稍减退，不忍心拒绝男人，“轻轻……轻点……”男孩轻声叮嘱道。“好。”说着，男人尝试着轻轻退出一点点自己的肉棒，又一点点轻轻的插入，几次之后，男孩觉得自己适应了后面的动作，甚至潜意识想要更多。“可，可以了……”他红着脸示意Mew，Mew 闻言渐渐加大了抽插的力度，最后几乎每次都要完全抽出肉棒，又全力撞击进入，好像恨不得让囊袋都一起进入，但也只能撞击在男孩的臀部，发出啪啪的声响。“呃……啊……呃”男孩嘴里只能发出这些毫无意识的呻吟声。Mew 的汗水滴落，但两人都无暇顾及。Mew持续的在Gulf的身上动作着，渐渐的，他在峡道里找到了男孩的敏感点，肉棒猛烈的进攻着那一点，一次，两次，三次，不停的撞击着。“啊……啊……啊，啊……”Gulf忍耐不住自己的快感，大声的呻吟出来。“轻，轻，轻点，要……要坏了……”Mew此刻却根本没办法思考男孩的请求，平日的隐忍克制也不见踪影，仿佛淫欲上身，更加大力抽插着。伴随着男孩越来越大声的呻吟，Mew终于在数次的抽插后，射了出来，Gulf也在最后的猛烈撞击下，发泄出来。  
得到释放的Mew 并没有立即拔出自己的肉棒，而是俯下身，亲吻着男孩的肩膀，乳头，胸膛，一路向下，种下一颗颗草莓，仿佛要在男孩身上刻下属于自己的烙印，但每一个吻都极近温柔。这样轻柔的吻似乎平复了Gulf因最后的高潮还在微微颤抖的身体，让他逐渐放松了身体，把身体全权交付给男人。“啵——”，Mew拔出肉棒。引起身下的男孩抖动了一下，Mew看了一下，肉棒上沾上了一些血迹。该死，自己再小心还是有些弄伤了他。Mew动作越发的轻柔，他检查了一下男孩的后穴，没有严重出血，但是因为刚刚的抽插，此刻还有些合不拢，甚至因为他的肉棒的拔出，带出了些许刚刚射在弟弟体内的精液，此刻后面的风光格外的淫靡。感觉到自己的肉棒隐隐有些再次勃起的趋势，忙抱起男孩，对他说“对不起，我弄伤你了。我抱你去清理一下，好吗？”Gulf 靠在男人怀里无力地点点头，Mew低头低头和他交换了一个绵长的吻，进了浴室。  
Gulf 舒服地躺在浴缸里，水温正好，男人小心地帮他清理着。多日不曾好好入睡早已是他疲惫不堪，此刻，自己心爱的人正陪伴在自己身边，酣畅淋漓的性事加上酒精的作用使得他再也扛不住了，沉沉地睡了过去。


End file.
